Ren 10: Equinox: Ep.3: Love Stinks
Ren 10: Equinox: Ep.3: Love Stinks (Ren Tennyson, riding around on his hoverboard, high-fives multiple Plumbers as he rides down the hall) Ren: Ah, such a sunny day, the birds are singing, no alien threats,and I actually remembered to put on deodorant today! Nothin', but nothin' is going is gonna ruin today!!! (Artix the Necrofriggian runs up, accidentaly bumping Ren to the side) Ren: Woah! Ooof! Artix: Sorry, bro! Ren: What the heck, man? Havin' a good day here! Artix: (Helps up Ren) It's possible you might have a better day when you meet the new girl! Ren:(Turns corner) Well, you have a good time doin' that, while I go pig out at the cafeteria, and.....NEW GIRL?!?! (Ren dashes around corner, bumping over several Plumbers) Ren: (Activates Eonotrix) Spidermonkey! (Runs on ceiling and passes Artix) Spidermonkey: Hurry up, Artix! Artix: You know I can't fly, dumbbutt! Spidermonkey: Don't hate the player, hate the game! (Cuts scene to mission breifing room, where Grandpa Max and the new girl are waiting. The new girl is bored, wearing a hood, head down on the table, while Grandpa Max silently waits for the two boys.) Grandpa Max: Great. Might as well forget them. They're obviously not showing u-. (Spidermonkey and Artix burst through door) Artix: Dang, we're not late, are we? Grandpa Max: All that matters is that you're here now. Spidermonkey: It was all his fault! (Eonotrix deactivates) Artix: Shut up, landwalker.... Ren: Hey, you're stuck down here with me, too! Artix: At least I have the brains to actually build something to help me fly! Ren: You wanna go? Artix: I would punch you so hard, you would need a passport and a plane ticket to get back down to Earth! Ren: Oh, VERY SCARY threat. I'm shaking in my shoes.... Artix: Bring it. Right here, right now. (Angry glares) Grandpa Max: Break it up, you two. Time to meet your new partner! Ren: NEW? Artix: PARTNER? Grandpa Max: Correct. That IS why you came right? Ren and Artix: Totally! Yep! No other reason! Grandpa Max: (Supiscious glare) Grandpa Max: Ren, Artix, I'd like you to meet Sasha Rosario..Sasha, Ren and Artix. (New girl lifts hood and Ren and Artix discover the sight of a beautiful, midnight-black haired girl.) (Ren and Artix are frozen in their tracks) Sasha: Uhh, hey....Nice to meet you guys! Uh...You guys okay? (Ren daydreaming that he and Sasha are blasting aliens while looking at each other romantically.) (Pan to Artix, who is daydreaming that he is carrying Sasha while flying.) Sasha: Yo, Earth to people! Hello! (Both boys snap out of their daydreams and run into each other, which knocks them out.) Sasha: I get the feeling that this happens A LOT. Grandpa Max: You'll come to realize that. (Cuts scene to 10 min. later, with Ren and Artix ,still knocked out, sitting in the cafeteria) Sasha: Uh, huh.... (Sasha grabs a waterbottle) (Smashes water all over Ren and Artix) Ren: GAH, WHO, WHAT,WHERE? Artix: Really? Sasha: Sorry, guys. Had you wake you up from your beauty rest because I had to move you guys before lunch, plus your snoring was atroucious.... (Ren and Artix blush) Sasha: Anyway....What do you guys want to do? Ren: We could go play kickball with the other rookies out in the field... Sasha: Sounds good! (Cuts scene to empty field with 9 other kids all in different positions in the field) (Pans to Ren, who is ready to kick. Sasha is up at pitching, and Artix is waiting patiently behind Ren) Ren: Bring it, lady kid! They don't call me Lord-Imperial-Grand-Poobah-Wizard of Kickball for nothing! Artix: Dude, nobody calls you that. Ren: (turns around) I know, why is that? Sasha: Here it comes! (Throws ball at a blinding speed) Ren: Woah!!!! (Ducks) CRACK!!!(Ball is buried in wall, and never seeming to be coming out again) (Everyone turns towards Sasha, who is blushing like crazy.) (Scene cuts to 15 min. later with Ren, Sasha, and Artix walking down hall) Sasha: Jeez, I'm SO sorry. I don't know what happened. Artix: Totally okay!!!! That was amazing! Ren: (Whispers) You're amazing... Sasha: (Stops) What? Ren: I didn't say nothin'. (Looks innocent) (Sasha shrugs) Sasha: What now? Artix: Now... (Huge explosion shakes the ground, knocking down everyone in range) Artix: Now, we go and stop the crazy villian who just caused that explosion... Sasha: Finally! My first mission! Let's go! (Grabs Ren and Artix by the hands) (Cut scene to Darkstar, demanding to find the "Childish Imbecile".) Ren: Yo, Zombie-breath! Right here! Darkstar: (Turns around) You! I will expell you from this world, you miserable freak! Ren: You say freak, I say unique!!! (Activates Eonotrix) Ren: Eonotrix, PLEEASE, turn me into something that will impress Sasha! Ren: Stinker! (Looks at body) Ren: I ask you for a cool alien, and you turn me into a oversized skunk. Thank you, Eonotrix... Darkstar: Yarrghh!!!! (Stinker grabs Darkstar with tail, smashing him into the ground) (Darkstar retailiates, spinning Stinker around in the air) Sasha: Okay, what now? Artix: I'm gonna sneak around, hit him with this stun gun, then you send him back to the Null Void with the Null Void capsule. Sasha: Gotcha! (Pan back to Stinker and Darkstar) Stinker: That's all you got? Sad. Darkstar: I'll kill you!!! (Throws Stinker into Artix) Stinker and Artix: Oof!!! Sasha: Oh, no! Darkstar: (Turns to Sasha) Hmm...I'm getting hungry. You'll do as a light snack. (Darkstar grabs Sasha and starts to suck out the energy from her. Sasha starts to gain a zombie-like appearance) Artix: No! (Artix jumps and grabs Darkstar, sending Sasha spiraling downwards, while Artix pummels Darkstar) Stinker: Hold on, Sasha! (Stinker jumps, grabbing Sasha in midair.) Stinker: You good? Sasha: (Turns back to normal) Yeah..Cough, cough...Thanks Ren... Stinker: Good. Yo, Artix! You need a hand? Artix: The hands aren't the problem!!!! Stinker: Well, if your makin' jokes, maybe I should leave you be. Artix: REN!!!!! Stinker: Fine....Get back!!! (Artix looks concerned, then falls off of Darkstar) Stinker: (Jumps in front of Darkstar) Now, why did you have to go and make a big stink of things? (Stinker turns around and releases a gigantic fart explosion, sending Darkstar dashing to the ground, creating a giant crater on impact. Darkstar: ooohhhhhhwwwww....... (Eonotrix deactivates) Ren: Well, that about wraps that up! Artix: Sasha, would you do the honors? Sasha: With pleasure! (Zaps Darkstar with Null Void Capsule) (Scene cuts to cafeteria) Sasha: Wow, that was an exciting first day! Thanks, you guys. You're the best. (Hugs both boys and kisses them both on the cheek.) Sasha: Thanks for saving me out there, also. (Sasha walks off to her room) (Ren and Artix both fall onto the ground) Ren: Told you it would be a good day! (Artix and Ren fistbump) End! Characters Ren Tennyson Artix the Necrofriggian Sasha Rosario Max Tennyson Darkstar Aliens Used Spidermonkey -First Appearance! Stinker-First Appearance! Trivia It is mentioned twice that Artix is flightless in this episode, because he is a rare unnamed species of Necrofriggian that has lost the power of flight, but has gained basic speech. Even though Sasha is shown to have a love interest in either Ren or Artix, she ends up choosing Victor Millenium, a main protagonist in the series Victor+Ren=Ultimate 10! . Category:Category: Episodes in Ren 10:Equinox